phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Invasor Zim 10
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Phineas y Ferb en Español Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Usuario Discusión:XLR9FrioJ. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Central de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Phineas y Ferb en español WIki Yo se que hacer... 02:35 9 ene 2011 (UTC) : Miembro desde el 9 ene 2011. 03:07 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Porfa ayudame amigo no se hacer galeria de imagenes en diapositivas, para mas detalle entra aqui para que me ayudes o lo edites vos, en segundo lugar andephineas solo quiere editar lo ultimo de Phineas y Ferb asi que renuncia la candidatura del sitio. Gracias por leer este blog.... Usuario:AndePhineas Ayuda Porfa ayudame amigo no se hacer galeria de imagenes en diapositivas, para mas detalle entra aqui para que me ayudes o lo edites vos, en segundo lugar andephineas solo quiere editar lo ultimo de Phineas y Ferb asi que renuncia la candidatura del sitio. Gracias por leer este blog.... Usuario:AndePhineas Sugerencias de logo y pagina Esta bien el logo pero no es el indicado asi que entra a logo oficial y logo navidad para que lo sepas y lo apliques. Y por fa si configuras la pagina principal como el del sitio de EEUU como tu conoces mas sobre diapositivas de muchos pixeles. Usuario:AndePhineas 28 de enero 2011 Wiki aleatorio Porfa si pongas anuncios o wiki aleatorios si . Gracias AndePhineas, 29 de enero 2011 Wiki aleatorio (mensaje 2) Porfa si instalas un anuncio como todas las wikias como es el wiki aleatorio. En segunda si puedes crear la wikia de A TODO Ritmo con el nombre de A TODO RITMO WIKI Gracias.... AndePhineas 31 de enero de 2011 Fondo?/ tenemos los detalles Tengo ahora el fondo del sitio aqui para q lo vos lo definas en el sitio latino. Gracias.... Gracias...... Hola amigo, gracias por ayudar en el proyecto. Ahora tengo un problema, Disney Hadas tambien se deteriora, te declaro como administrador en esa wikia. Y por cierto creaste A TODO RITMO wiki, si no lo hiciste hazlo porfavor te dare todos los datos q estan en el sitio original y como aun no tenemos Favicon en Phineas y Ferb, tengo la solucion, antes de crear Favicon.ico entra al sitio Favicon P y F para q despues lo descargues a nombre de Favicon.ico. andephineas fuera, paz......... Andephineas, 5 de ferb-rero de 2011 Wiki-navigation Entra a MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation de la wikia PyF para editarla o asemejarla como de sitio English y por cierto, el color de la letra esta mal, te sugiero q pongas el color naranja oscura, Ya te dije en el anterior mensaje sobre el Favicon y sus instrucciones, y porfa publica un spotlight de Phineas y Ferb con la frase Tuyo el verano es... y elege con seguridad una imagen especifica para q la gente lo vea en gran detalle y por cierto si puedes editar Wiki Pecezuelos, hay dos pero uno tiene un favicon o puedes entrar a original y el portal hecha por mi con favicon Andephineas, 5 de ferbrero de 2011 Nos puedes poner como tu wiki aliada solo pon El escuadrón de superhéroes te estare agradecido no se si me recuerdes yo te dije que adoptes este wiki-.Lex-ph Monobook Hola Phineas10, soy un gran seguidor de esta serie, pero lamentablemente no voy a poder editar mucho en esta Wiki, ya que ando un poco falto de tiempo. Sin embargo, tengo bastante experiencia en el campo CSS, y creo que podría hacer más atractivo el skin Monobook. Tiene muchas ventajas, es liviano, y la molesta publicidad de los spotlights no anda por todas partes. Si quieres, puedo mejorar algo el skin Monobook, si no te fías mi puedes ver esta wiki, y verás que no ando de broma, que podría dejar un skin bien bonito. Si aceptas, ya sabes donde contestarme. -- 18:27 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Borrar Tienes algunas paginas que borrar, bueno son las que estan en la categoria BangoRu, Crea tu propio BangoRu y bangoRu(esta es una adevetencia de no hacer caso a la primera o algo asi) como dije voy a hacer un video publicitando la wiki, y conseguire videos musicales pero ahora estoy corrigiendo varias paginas ¡Goop! 01:17 2 mar 2011 (UTC) oye Eres administrador aqui no? tienes que borrar la pagina Gallery:Terror y Gnomos en la fiesta en la playa, hay vandalismo en esta wiki,haz algo ¡Goop! 22:11 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Hecho Solo que un usaurio normal no puede borrar paginas, pero ayudare ¡Goop! 22:22 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Gitche Gitche Goo Oye, estuve un buen rato poniendo la letra de la version extendida de Gitchee gitche goo, y un usuario, Dark-Pit, la borro, haz algo ¡Goop! 23:24 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye mira yo no borre nada, yo empece a editar hace un momento ese artículo quitando la mala ortografía, pero me ocurrio un error en la que decia que otro usuario había empezado a editarla y nose si sea Goop 10 el que lo editaba pero a mí eso me paso y no eso no quiere decir que yo lo haya borrado pero recomiendo que Goop 10 pregunte primero antes de regañar a alguíen-.--Dark-Pit 23:29 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Si no lohizo debio ser un error Mira, yo agregue el video u¿y la letra en la misma edicion, ¿como es que el video si se quedo? ¡Goop! 23:34 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Como lo hiciste? Dime como subiste el logo y el fondo y como cambiaste de color de letra, ensename porfavor, cada dia me dices como se hace y q sitios de ejemplo debo ir, gracias... AndePhineas, 11 de marzo, 2011 Como un usuario es administrador Hola, dime como llegaste a ser administrador, es q tengo q editar para los sitios de wikia Braasil, saludos AndePhineas, 14 de marzo, 2011 administrador De donde tengo que pedir la adopcion AndePhineas, 14 de marzo, 2011 Ultimas preguntas de hoy Te gusto el spotlight de Phineas y ferb wiki? Saludos y carpe diem........ AndePhineas, 14 de marzo, 2011 Rollback Gracias, y lo hice con el programa del bot :3 --Benfutbol10 - Hablame 15:43 20 mar 2011 (UTC) :Eso es ilegal. --Benfutbol10 - Hablame 16:15 20 mar 2011 (UTC) hola http://es.myspace.wikia.com quiero que me ayude en esta wikis y podemos alineranos ya que ambas son de disney xd es par de reyes y la otra es de puinguinos demadagascar ben alien supremo 001 14:44 21 abr 2011 (UTC) http://es.nickeloeon.wikia.com Mira Phineas Mira lo que Hice= Ferb_Despixeleado.png|Ferb Phineas_Despixeleado.png|Phineas Perry_Espia_Despixeleado.png|Perry Espia Perry_Notmal_Despixeleado.png|Perry Gera29 Deacuerdo Estoy deacuerdo De vuelta al trabajo Hola, tengo noticias, revise todos los articulos y complete a detalle unos cuantos pero no todos los 1000 que faltan y ademas nos falta algo como el color en el buscador,la fecha y el boton de actualizador de cache y los colores y las imagenes de los episodios en cada galeria que falta y por eso instale una plantilla para que lo recuerden. Ademas, vi lo nuevo de ben10wiki y nosotros como administradores es nuestro trabajo es completar en detalle el sitio wikia de PyF. pregunta a tus amigos de ben10wiki sobre los cambios que hay para poder seguirlos y ver la version ingles de Phineas y Ferb wiki para igualar cada MediaWiki y cada pagina, saludos y carpe diem -'Andephineas, 21 de mayo 2011, 15:09 (UTC)' (discusión) Documentación Hola sr.Phineas, soy nuevo no?, pero no soy nuevo en cuanto a todo lo de las reglas, mantenimiento, etc... (debido a que soy reversor en wikipedia ;) ), e hecho una nueva plantilla para las plantillas, si vos sabes cualquier plantilla, por favor, le puede poner una documentación?, con descripción y instrucciones a usar..., como vera, la primera plantilla ejemplar fue el slider de la portada, se coloca así: y la documentación se obtiene de la subpágina /doc después del nombre de la página., saludos Raymond el fundador x Mensajes aquí 22:40 22 may 2011 (UTC) PD:¿Cuál es el prefijo que usa para las páginas de información para usuarios? como en wikipedia es... por ejemplo... wikipedia:un nombre cualquiera, gracias :). :Bueno, si se refiere a lo de la documentación, e.e eso está en español, lo del espacio de nombres, eso está en terminos arábigos, bueno, una página por prefijo es... como una página que explica cosas para los usuarios, por ejemplo en wikipedia?, en wikipedia existen páginas llamadas por ejemplo Wikipedia:Vandalismo que exlplica las ediciones vandálicas de los usuarios, en este más o menos que sería?? o como páginas de plantilla que inicia Plantilla:, en está wiki cúal es el espacio de nombre general?? [[Usuario:Raymond.mi|''' Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 20:27 28 may 2011 (UTC) Ultima pregunta del sabado Sabes de la peli atraves de la segunda dimension? AndePhineas, 21 de Mayo 2011 19:35 Nuevas sugerencias, nuevos idiomas Hola amigo, recibi mensaje de que hay mas idiomas en Phineas and Ferb Wiki y que hay nuevas ideas como la de intensificar el menu de idiomas en cada articulo, ejemplo candace Flynn que esta en todas las wikias es decir quieren hacer una conexion estilo wikipedia, para mas informacion en mi discusion, si quieren sugerir mas estoy ahora en el dia para atenderlos, gracias... AndePhineas, 31 de Mayo del 2011 Traducción de parámetros Hola Phineas10, e estado ayudando un poco en cuanto lo de la traducción de inglés a español, no se porque, ¿Por qué hay datos en inglés?, bueno, acabo de traducir unos parámetros de la Plantilla:Infobox episode además de que lo hice de una forma que se pueda usar tanto parámetros inglés y en español, al igual su documentación que la traducím¿, si consigues alguna otra plantilla con parámetros en inglés, por favor me la pasas para traducirlos?, un saludo [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 01:44 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola podemos ser amigos y puedes visitar mi wiki http://es.copatoon.wikia.com Ben alien supremo 001 18:35 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de AndePhineas Hola Phineas10, vi tu foto de perfil de wikia y esta de fabula, xfa si lo puedes poner en segunda dimension, si, gracias.... Bueno vi hace instantes sobre las paginas borradas y paginas infraesbozos y les dire q un usuario me reclamo x los malos articulos y bueno si quieren verlo como expediente esta en Discusión Otro punto se esta acerca la peli a traves de la segunda dimension y tengo una propuesta de poner un fondo como lo que hay en la pelicula un color negro con triangulos bordeados de azul, pero eso se debe tomar en cuenta en el consejo de administradores, bueno saludos y carpe diem......... AndePhineas, 17 de junio del 2011 18:40pm !!RE Hola, antes de que lo hagas deberas saber bien como es el fondo de la peli, xq no buscas antes que nada en google el nombre de la peli pero en ingles xq ahi salen mas resultados, eso es todo saludos....... AndePhineas, hace instantes Viva Phinbella hola me ayudas en mis wikis y quieres ser mi amigo Ben alien supremo 001 13:57 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Puedes por favor ? Hola Phineas, podrías borrar Noo manshaan, El Padre de Heinz Doofenshmirtz y Mercancia, porf avor, gracias :) [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 21:49 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :Cambiando de tema, sobre el IRC... haré un proyecto para lo de IRC... extiendo este mensaje cuando tenga más ideas... [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 21:58 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Theme in July for Candace Flynn Hi Phineas10, can I tell you something! Tell me what do you see in this picture? For the song "'''When will he call me?" Don't look at Candace, look at the background! This is the theme and it is own by Candace Flynn! Candace Flynn is the main antagonist of the show! She has own theme for herself! Not like the triangle of Phineas's head, her head is half of letter "o" or half circle, this is very close to Phineas and Ferb! July is near! Ashley Tisdale's birthday is 2nd July and Candace Flynn is 11th July, all Phineas and Ferb Wiki community in July will change the theme to celebrate the most, the biggest events in the year for both of them! This is very closely to Phineas and Ferb! About background, let me ask RRabbit42! Okay! I will reply you later! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 03:14 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:July Candace No problem Phineas10, I just hope the celebration will have all member join us, all wikis community of Phineas and Ferb join! Wikia.css doesn't necessary here, the color orange, logo and..., just leave them, I think just change the theme for July! Thanks for your reply! Hi, can you change the wiki logo, "Phineas and Ferb" should be change to "Phineas y Ferb"! I think this is great! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 01:05 27 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola amigo puedo crear el permiso de juegos de computadoras de Phineas y ferb ya que son en total 30 podemos llegar a 105o paginas Ben alien supremo 001 01:08 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Fondo Temporal Hola amigo, desde ayer he comenzado a diseñar la semana candace y para eso hice mi primera parte con mi fondo temporal que se quedara hasta el dia de Ashley Tisdale, pero necesito ayuda de todos los administradores para el tema de fondo a traves de la segunda dimension, y para la semana candace solo pido que no lo modifiquen el fondo hasta nuevo aviso de AndePhineas, no es por ser chinchoso o malo con los demas, es solo que quiero probar los nuevos temas y fondos para los especiales como de noche de brujas, a traves de la segunda dimension, navidad, etc..... Si quieren hablar mas de esto estare en el chat hasta las 12:00 Arg. Y tambien estare toda la semana por las tardes en mi discusion Gracias......y mil disculpas por el cambio AndePhineas, 3 de Julio 2011, 14:09 PM (UTC) Doblaje Obvio que en wikipedia, wikia, web mexicanos y los creditos de doblaje que siempre aparece en disney channel!!! Andephineas, 5 de julio de 2011 Logo for Phineas and Ferb the Movie Hi Phineas 10, you can leave message to Fandyllic's talk page to notice him, but this is a wiki for request! Please make a own page for request by the tip at there! I can tip you! Do you see the menu bar wiki navigation of this wiki, in the bar name Request a..., you will see Request a logo, Request a theme, Request a favicon. You choose the Request a logo It will lead you request a logo for your wiki, in this request page, tell him, what do you want, explain the logo is, what the logo is needed... And save. Fandyllic will check this page and make for you a logo! If you only leave message to his talk, he will not do for you! If you make a page request! He will nice do for you and make the logo look great! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 09:08 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola : w:c:benfutbol10:Contador de visitas. Saludos. [[User:Benfutbol10|'Giovi']] ( | ) 20:32 12 jul 2011 (UTC) xD, quisiera ayudarte pero no tengo poder aqui, para cambiar el fondo -- [[User:RCCOOP|''' RCCOOP ]] dejame un mensaje Firma Aqui!!! xD 22:34 12 jul 2011 (UTC) hola oye veo que estea wiki esta anbanodada voy ayudar y tambien a la fanon oye tengo sugeriencia aliniate con mi wiki de par de reys y kitt buttoski y kid vs kat o as un foro en la wiki pero te prometo ayudarte nota tambien quiero ser administrasdor Ben alien supremo 001 02:24 15 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola fjineas vi que la pelicula de la segunda dimesion se estrena en agosto en lationamerica a una cosa puedo ser administrador de aki es que me gusta la wiki y tengo mas ediciones que friomaximo y xlr9frio Ben alien supremo 001 23:46 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Publicidad en las páginas Hola Phineas10, no soy bueno diseñando css, pero... aprendi mucho, estaba en mi wiki y descubrí como quitar la publicidad que está entre el header que dice wikia hasta el logo de Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Creo que tengo suficientes ediciones para que puedas darme confianza para editar el MediaWiki:Wikia.css, (porque necesito ser admin). bueno, si necesitas quitar alguna cosa del wiki y no sabes como, solo avisame ;), saludos [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 03:10 23 jul 2011 (UTC) :Está listo, ya eliminé la publicidad de las páginas. Saludos [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 17:06 23 jul 2011 (UTC) :Ok, déjame ver los id's... y lo hago, [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 17:18 23 jul 2011 (UTC) :Listo, dime si así te gusta el gradiente de los botones ;) [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 17:31 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Le puse una nueva forma gradiante al navegador (lo que está cerca del logo) ya que la otra solo se veia el color gris, pero ahora sí se ve bien, otra cosa que hice, es que ahora todos los títulos de las páginas son blancos, ya que por cosa del tema eran negro, y el fondo gris oscuro, no se leía... :), [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 18:57 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya está listo todo el skin, :) [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ]] discusión contribuciones 20:47 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión; aclarando a que wiki representas Soy Satariel Re: [[Usuario:Raymond.mi| Raymond.mi ''']] discusión contribuciones 18:42 3 ago 2011 (UTC) : Ah, ok, ya entro al chat.